Found You
by Chronover27
Summary: Upon realizing his true feelings, he searches for his best friend in the forest. Through rough obstacles, he finds him in the brink of death. Will he be able to save his golden friend in time? ( Continuation of GinaMarie97's 'Goodbye'.) PewdiexStephano


"Found You" (PewdiePhano fic)

Kuroii: hey there~!

Chaarin: sup, this is just a one shot :)

Charotto: apparently, a fellow fangirl allowed us to continue her fic.

Kuro: I think she's GinaMarie97.

Jasuchin: she made 'Goodbye'. Great fic. Go read it.

Chaarin: enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDie or Stephano. Only the plot. PewDie owns himself and Stephano is owned by PewDie. If I did ... Ohohoho, you wouldn't know what I will do~**

**Warnings: very OOC Pewds and Stephano, yaoi and mushy stuff.**

**Summary: Upon realizing his true feelings, he searches for his best friend in the forest. Through rough obstacles, he finds him in the brink of death. Will he be able to save his golden friend in time?**

"Goodbye Felix." He said before turning away from the fallen man on the ground. When he was out of vision's way, the said man cried rivers with loud sobs.

"S-stephano..." He whimpered. He held himself with lonely arms and sighed deeply.

"I love you..." He said softly to himself and cradled himself. A few minutes passed and he picked himself from the ground.

'You screwed up big time, Pewds.' He told himself repeatedly. The golden man's words echoed in his mind.

"Our friendship was nothing but a lie... How did you prove to me that you care? ... I CARED for you... I HELPED you... I... Loved you." The Swede cradled himself and sobbed.

'Why did I have to be so insensitive? Why?' He questioned himself. 'Ugh, I'm a total idiot!' He picked himself from the ground and made a promise to himself. 'I'll look for Stephano and tell him what I really feel. I'll make everything better... I think.' He said before wandering off to the unknown forest with wide blue eyes searching for gold.

"I'll never find him..." The gamer said hopelessly as he sighed. He's been going in circles for some hours already and his feet were aching. He slumped his back by a tree and rested for a bit. As he closed his crystalline blue orbs, the image of a bused Stephano came to sight. He jolted wide awake and fear crept on him.

"W-what was that?" He muttered out loud and saw something sparkle at his left corners of vision. He turned his head and saw a bottle of glass, filled with blue liquid. He raised an eyebrow and picked the bottle, examining it thoroughly. He noticed the small note attached to the bottle. He separated it from the bottle and read with his eyes.

**"Dear Pewdie,**

**Don't drink this. This is for Stephano. He may be injured or wounded severely. Once again, don't drink this bottle of laudanum.**

**P.S.: Don't be such a pussy to Stephano!**

**- Martin"**

"Martin?" Pewdie said. Then the image of a teleporting naked guy with some clothes at least came to his mind. "Oooooh."

Then his eyes sparkled. "Laudanadanadum!" He said in a funny accent. He sprang up back to his feet and stuffed the note in a pocket.

"Alright. I'm coming for ya, Stephano!" He said as he continued to wander around.

It was sunset and Pewdie felt like he was at the edge of this damn forest. He's been walking around and looking for at least the whole day and no sight of his golden crush.

"Oh Stephano, where are you now?" he said out loud, sighing and holding his forehead in frustration. He was tempted to drown himself in the latest lake he just passed by and drink the whole bottle of 'laudanadanadanaum' bottle. But he restrained himself from doing so, just to find that man and convey his true feelings.

He sat at a chopped down log on the ground and placed the bottle down lightly. He was so tired and his feet where aching. He was hungry, thirsty and dirty. He just wanted to find the man and go home with him. Was that all too much to ask for?

Due to deep thoughts, he didn't hear the faint groans behind him. Didn't even hear deep pants and breaths. He could only think of what was happening to his French best friend. He couldn't even hear a strong French accent whispering his name.

"Pew….Die…." the voice whispered, blending with the noises the nature made.

"Geez, I'm going insane! I'm imagining Stephano's voice now…" he said, holding back tears and hugging himself tightly.

"Pew..Die…" the voice stuttered silently again.

"… I really do love him…" he whispers in the nature's silence. Even the other man was shocked.

"Pew..Die." the voice whispered again.

"Darn it, Pewdie! Stop losing it!" the Swede held his head in frustration and let his tears flow down.

"Pewdie! Stop being deaf and just look at me!" the strong accent said in a sulky voice. His head shot up and his eyes widened in hope.

"S-stephano?!" he said.

"Pewdie." The voice said again.

"W-where are you?!" he said, pure joy and excitement obvious in his voice.

"Over here."

"Where?!"

"Down here, you idiot!" the voice snapped and the blonde sharply looked down at the other edge of the trunk he was sitting on and met silver shining eyes. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and his grin couldn't leave his mouth.

"Stephano!" his eyes glistened in joy as he stumbled unto the gold-skinned man laying on the ground. He saw beside him and gazed at his body, his face turning stiff and horrid when he saw the random marks on his body. His top was clawed and scratched on, some were strong swipes and blood stains all over. Also his pants were left merciless. His headdress was draped lazily over his head and blood were coming out of the Frenchman's mouth.

"Stephano, what happened to you?!" Felix or Pewdie said, gasping at the sight.

"Let's say nature doesn't like me very much." He said stiffly, looking at the blonde beside him. "What are _**you**_ doing here?" he said.

Said man gulped and licked his dry lips, trying to find words. 'Don't screw it now, Pewds. This is your last chance.'

"Look, Stephano, I just wanted to say…" he said before gulping down the lump in his throat that kept going back. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow at the Swede. His silver eyes and dazzling appearance, … he just couldn't take it anymore. His eyes flowed more tears and his cheeks were flushed red of embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry, Stephano! I've been so insensitive of you I've always thought about me!" he said, sobbing and wiping a tear from his right eye. "I always ignored you yet you took care of me while we were at that hell hole! Stephano, I'm so sorry!" he said in utter sadness and shame.

"Pewdie..." Stephano mumbled as he sat up and slowly leaned in.

"Stephano, I'm sorry, okay? This is all my fault. You're going to die because of me! Yet I haven't told you yet..." He went on and tears continued to flow. The Frenchman was eager for the gamer's next words.

"Stephano, I ... I ... I love you, Stephano." He said, hanging his head down to hide his shame and embarrassment. A smirk laid on the Frenchman's lips. A satisfied one, as if he had longed to hear those words from the Swede's mouth. Which was indeed true.

He kept on leaning closer, Pewdie didn't feel Stephano's shadow cast over him.

"Stepha-" he was cut off by the Stephano's lips. The golden man pressed his lips more unto the other's, having him a small moan. Stephano was satisfied and over-joyed that Pewdie loved him back. 'I finally have him...' The Frenchman thought. 'He's finally mine.' The thought put a smirk on his face. Pewdie kissed back and they had a passionate kiss, but later broke apart.

"Stephano, I can't make out with you if you're about to die." Pewdie said, taking the bottle and opening the cap. The Frenchman chuckled. "Alright." He passed the bottle to Stephano and he chugged it down to the last drop. Suddenly, all of the slashes and scratches he got dissapeared, showing flawless gold skin. Though his clothes were kinda ripped apart, it didn't matter. Pewdie has Stephano, alive and in love with him.

"How does it feel?" Pewdie said.

"A lot better." The Frenchman said as he scooted closer to the Swede. Said man blushed and shook his head, until his blue eyes met with the other's silver (1) ones.

"Is it... True?" Stephano said.

"Huh?" Pewdie said, tilting his head to the side.

"You said you love me, is it true?" The man corrected himself.

"It's true." Pewdie mumbled before Stephano carressed his cheek carefully.

His hand lingered to the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. It was a short chaste kiss that both enjoyed.

"Ana bahbak, habibi (2)," he said into the gamer's ear, the other's face flooding with red. He was sure it was in Egyptian, and he was sure it meant 'I love you'.

"Jag alskar dig (3) Stephano.." Pewdie said in response, receiving a goofy grin on the French-Egyptian's face.

"Now, let's get out of here please?" The gold ex-statuette said. Pewdie gladly jumped up and took out his hand.

"Alright," he said, pulling his lover up and locking his hand there with the other's. Together, they strode out of the forest, hand in hand, completely forgetting the pain both endured back in the damned castle.

'I finally found true love,' Pewdie thought as he looked at the gold man beside him. 'I finally found you.'

Kuroii: had to end it there, people :)

Chaarin: sniff... THE FEELS.

Sera: if that doesn't hurt your feels, I don't know what will.

Anashii: that's what she said!

Charotto: thanks again to GinaMarie97 for letting us do a small sequel to her fic 'Goodbye'.

Jasuchin: Review and favorite please. Would really appreciate that.

Kuro: If u'll excuse us, we'll be listening to Cry sing A Whole New World.

** !**


End file.
